


Forces like Gravity

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, RageHappy, also sex, astroneers au, jerevin - Freeform, like hella fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: When Gavin became an astroneer, he knew there was a possibility to die up here, on another planet, away from the people he loved. What he didn’t expect was to fall in love with someone else while he was up here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps knee* hoo-boy, it's time for some good 'ol jerevin fellers. I just love me them space aus. Yeehaw.

When Gavin awoke, he was sure he was dying.

He came gasping to life, trying to pinpoint where the hot pain from his side came from. It pulsated, sending shockwaves through his body, blinding, _aching_ , and Gavin’s breathing became rushed and ragged. His hands felt across his suit, the tough carbon fiber that kept him alive, trying to feel for the cause of his despair.

His thumb touched something prodding into his suit, something that definitely did not belong. He grasped blindly for it, feeling its rigid and spindly texture.

His hands ran up it, realizing it was a spike. A spike, where the point disappeared into his suit. Into him.

Gavin’s mind cleared. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. In front of him, a cave stretched as far as he could see. A fog pushed through the air, the soft grass-like ground fluttering. Stalagmites rose from the floor of the cave, their sharp tops almost touching the stalactites above it. And in the distance, Gavin heard other noises too, noises that caused him to shudder—the drip of a liquid, a dreary, deep echo, and a strange hiss.

Gavin looked up. Above him was a hole that traveled as far up as he could see. A faint light came from the sunshine. The surface.

Gavin had fallen.

He had fallen directly into an urchin, a strange spiked plant that usually exploded on impact. Except for some reason, it hadn’t for him, and a spike had instead burrowed inside of him.

Panic begin to set in as he realized he couldn’t move, not with this _thing_ piercing him, with the risk of an explosion. He felt claustrophobic, and his hands touched his helmet frantically. The air felt thin.

“Help!” He cried out, voice thick. “Jeremy! Michael! Ryan!”

His voice made a deep echo into the cave. Strange things began to stir in the darkness, hissing and growling.

Gavin clamped his mouth shut. The sounds receded. There was no way in hell he should do _that_ again.

Gavin took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. There was no doubt that not far from where he had fallen there was a tether, a blue line of oxygen that connected him directly to the ship. Someone would find him eventually.

A thought hit him, one that almost sent him into a panic again.

“Show oxygen levels,” he croaked.

His helmet whirred to life, lighting up and sending him signals about his current environment. A hazard sign appeared in front of his vision. WARNING. SUIT COMPROMISED. RETURN TO SAFETY.

He reached out a hand, tossing the sign aside to make room for the oxygen levels.

A cylinder appeared, cut into smaller pieces to show various levels. The pieces began to fill up in yellow, once section at a time, showing the amount of oxygen left in the tank.

It stopped, about a third of the cylinder filled.

Gavin’s heart sank. 30% oxygen left. That was normally a few hours, but with a hole in his suit, he wasn’t sure if he would even make it one.

He blinked, watching the sun over him. Someone had to find him. They had to.

**…**

“What do you think we’ll find out there?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide.

Gavin took in the planet, in awe of the strange new colors. The ground was awash in grass—or what Gavin assumed was grass. Space grass. Even further, mountains and plateaus the color of cream protruded from the ground, rising and falling like a tidal wave. Above them the sky – a rich purple, speckled with thousands of stars. The planet’s moons were a bright white, closely following the sun.

“I don’t know,” Gavin finally said, breathless.

“Probably compound,” Ryan spoke up. He appeared behind them with slow, gaping steps as the gravity affected him. In his gloved hands he held a tablet.

He tapped the screen and looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. “I’m getting readings of natural oxygen wells as well. If we can find those we won’t have to be connected to a tether the whole time.”

“This is so cool!” Jeremy said. He jumped down off the ship, fluttering to the ground like he was a feather. When he hit the ground, he stumbled. “Woah there.”

His toe hit a rock, and Jeremy cried out as he began to tumble down the hill, trying to stop himself. His tether grew taught, pulling on—

\--on Gavin, who was linked to the same tether. Gavin squawked, his arms coming out to try and gain his balance. “Jeremy!”

And then his foot slipped, and next thing he knew he too was tumbling down the hill. It hardly hurt—the gravity was too weak to hurt them unless they fell at a really tall height. Gavin’s gloved hands reached out, trying to grab something, anything. He squawked, feeling squeamish as he kept spinning and spinning.

He hit something soft, and he rolled to a stop, steadying himself. He blinked.

He was on top of Jeremy.

Jeremy’s face was flushed, eyes bright behind his glass helmet. His soft, round face seemed accentuated from the shadows, lips parted and open, moving lightly with every breath. He stared at Gavin.

Gavin stared back, cheeks burning. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, and he wondered how his hair looked, if the helmet made it stand up weird, if maybe he actually should’ve shaved before their first field test. Embarrassment flooded through him as he realized he had been on top of Jeremy for almost thirty seconds now, unmoving.

Then Jeremy laughed. Gavin heard it through his com, a tinny ring that Gavin wished more than anything he could actually hear. Nonetheless, it sent a shiver up Gavin’s spine, because it was _Jeremy’s laugh_.

Gavin began to laugh too, relief flowing through him. Above them, Ryan sighed. “This is why I’m not connected to either of you,” he said.

Gavin scrambled off of Jeremy, standing up and offering a hand. Jeremy took it, only to pull Gavin back down because despite the gravity here, Jeremy still weighed a good bit more than Gavin. They were both breathless now, their laughter hysterical, and they rolled around like turtles, trying to get up but hopelessly falling down after each attempt.

“Come on guys, seriously!” Ryan complained. “We’re astronauts.”

Jeremy giggled. “You’re just mad that you’re missing out on all the fun.” He glanced at Gavin with a smile, and Gavin’s heart did a flip in his stomach.

They got up, gradually climbing back up to the ship. As they did their tether retracted itself back into their suits.

They finally made it back to the top, suits dirty with the space earth.

“You guys look terrible,” Ryan deadpanned.

Behind them the airlock to the ship opened up. Michael stepped out, silver suit glinting harshly against the light. His hand reached up to shade his eyes. “Holy shit. Guys, this looks incredible.” He studied the horizon, eyes squinting.

Gavin grinned. He stepped forward, and he stumbled _again_ in the low gravity. “Oh, bollocks—“

Jeremy’s hand snapped up, grabbing his wrist just before he fell down again. Gavin steadied himself, face warm. Jeremy’s hand was now grasping his.

“Thanks, Lil J,” Gavin said. Jeremy nodded.

Gavin’s heart began to pound. Jeremy had not let go of his hand. It sent butterflies throughout his body, and a warning sign appeared in his vision, telling him his heart was elated. Gavin quickly gestured the notification away.

Michael looked at them up and down. If he noticed their hands, he didn’t say anything. “Have you guys been throwing dirt at each other or something?”

“You missed it. They fell down the mountain,” Ryan said with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms.

Michael gave them a blank stare. Gavin watched his eyes go to their tethers.

Gavin knew exactly what he was thinking. “Michael, don’t—“

Michael lunged forward, shoving Gavin down the hill. Gavin’s hand let go of Jeremy’s.

“Michael!” This time Gavin went down backwards, doing awkward somersaults down the mountain. In front of him, he heard Jeremy tumble down with him. They landed next to each other, bumping arms.

This time, Ryan laughed.

Michael chuckled above them. “Looks like I didn’t miss anything.”

Jeremy shook his head, a small smile on his face. He looked at Gavin, big brown eyes shining under the helmet. “You okay, Gav?”

Gavin grinned all too wide. “Just top, Jeremy. Just top.”

…

Gavin’s breathing was growing ragged. He focused all of his energy into taking slow, deep breaths to conserve oxygen.

The pain in his side had subsided only a little, and every now and again it pulsated with a hot agony, and Gavin would let out a soft cry as he felt it flow through him to end of his toes. His vision blanched, and black spots danced across his eyes. A moment of recovery passed, and he took another deep breath as his vision focused.

His mind was whirling. Why hadn’t anyone found him yet? It should’ve been easy to follow the tether.

Gavin looked at it now. It hung limply above him, swaying gently in the cave. The tether was a pale gray.

Gavin gasped. _The tether was gray_. Because he wasn’t connected to it, it wasn’t passing oxygen to him. Which meant that the line ran gray all the way back to the ship. There was no way to tell Gavin’s tether apart from the others scattered around the base.

Tears pricked at his eyes. How could they find him now? He was going to die here, alone in a cave. He would never see Michael or Ryan again. He would never see _Jeremy_ again.

He shuddered, struggling to not pass out as the spike in his side caused another wave of pain to roll through him. His hand reached out to grab something, anything, to ground himself.

He only felt the hard cave ground. He patted the ground around him, searching.

His hand felt something soft.

Curiously, Gavin grabbed at it and obtained a piece of it. His helmet analyzed it. Compound, it read.

_Compound._

Gavin had a thought. Compound was what they used to make the tethers. If he could get enough of it he could scrap together a makeshift one. The tether above him should reach for it automatically, and he could connect it back to him.

He almost cried in relief. This could work. He broke off as many pieces of compound as he could and shakily reached for his tool on his belt. He pointed it at the compound in his hand and pressed a button.

The compound in his hand glowed a soft white light, form shifting. Moments later, the light faded. In his hands was a tether.

Gavin sighed. He held it up high, trying to get it within range of the other tether.

The tether didn’t move.

Gavin strained, ignoring the searing pain in his side as the spike refused to move with him.

The tether didn’t move. He was too far.

Gavin took a shaky breath. He squinted, aiming at the tether, and threw it.

The minute his hand let go the tether reached out, snapping onto the new one like a magnet. Gavin grinned.

But the tether still didn’t move to grab him. It only fluttered even lower, the new attachment turning gray.

And Gavin’s heart sank so low. It wasn’t enough. It was still too far to reach him.

He patted around himself, searching for more compound, but it was all used to make that last tether.

Tears pricked at his eyes, and they spilled down his cheeks. The pain was almost unbearable as his chest heaved, sobbing in his helmet. His hands shook and his feet curled and all he could think about was Jeremy, _Jeremy_ …

“I’m sorry, Jeremy,” he cried, wanting to wipe at his eyes, but he couldn’t, because he was in this damn suit. Instead he just laid there, wasting his precious oxygen on his sobs, as his situation became more and more desperate.

…

“What the fuck is that?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide.

Gavin looked up from his solar panel. They were standing at the edge of the base, constructing another platform for more power. Daylight was precious, especially since it powered their things for the evening. Later on they would use wind mills, but they weren’t quite yet operational, so they had to make do for now.

Gavin’s eyes followed where Jeremy was looking. Not far in the distance, a brown wall had appeared in the horizon. It grew larger with every second.

A warning flashed across Gavin’s display. SANDSTORM: SEEK SHELTER.

The wall wasn’t growing larger. It was _getting closer_.

“Gavin?” Jeremy asked, voice nervous.

Gavin blinked. “We need to get inside,” Gavin decided.

The sandstorm was getting really close now. The wind began to whip around them. Next to them, loose pebbles on the ground began to blow away.

“We need to get inside now!” He gave Jeremy a nudge. “Into the base! Go!”

Jeremy obeyed without question. They jumped as fast as they could to the door, feet scrambling the surface. A large plant whipped past them, and Gavin ducked as it almost nailed him in the face.

Jeremy reached to door first and tapped the panel.

The door slid open after a moment and they dashed inside. The sky grew dark as the cloud of dust began to blot out the sun.

Gavin reached the second door of the airlock and tapped the panel. Behind them, the door slid shut.

Jeremy sighed next to him. “That was crazy,” he said.

“Yeah,” Gavin tapped the panel again. The room stabilized, gravity turning to something more similar to earth’s. Gavin tapped, opening the second door. They entered as Gavin closed it behind them.

Jeremy and Gavin took off their helmets. Their suits were a reddish brown, covered head to toe from the dust that had gotten them. Jeremy sneezed.

Gavin gasped. “Michael and Ryan!” He looked around, but they weren’t in their living space. “They’re outside!” Panic began to set in. There was no way they could survive out there, not without shelter. How stupid of him to seal them in already.  

“It’s okay. They went into the cave, remember? They’re safe,” Jeremy lightly gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

Gavin remembered where they went. They were probably miles below the surface now, after deciding to explore deep into a natural cave. Relief flooded through Gavin. “Right. Thanks,” he muttered.

Jeremy nodded. To Gavin’s disappointment, he let go of his shoulder. He sat down on the bench and began to take off his suit.

Gavin did the same, yanking off his boots. He paused to help Jeremy remove the body, hands lingering on Jeremy’s hips as he helped Jeremy shimmy out of the bulky metal. Underneath it was the nearly skin tight space suit that they wore to prevent discomfort. Gavin blushed, trying not the stare at Jeremy’s ass through the suit.

Jeremy helped Gavin do the same. Gavin couldn’t help but feel every moment Jeremy’s hand brushed against his body—it stirred him in a way he was unfamiliar with, something he only felt when Jeremy touched him. Gavin sucked in his breath.

They hung the suits on their pedestals. A thin glass enclosed the both of them, and a machine whirred as it began to clean the red dust off of the suits.

“It’s so nice to be out of those,” Jeremy stretched, reaching his arms above him.

Gavin nodded. He could faintly hear the wind pounding their base outside. The walls shook a little but held strong.

The base was small, a circular area about 30 feet in diameter. On one side the wall jutted out, and four cots came out of the wall bunk-bed style. Following the curve was the entrance and suit storage, a small kitchen area where they ate and lounged, stacks of storage units, and a tiny bathroom. In the middle of the room was a massive command center. A 3-D hologram of the planet’s surface projected in the middle of the controls.

Jeremy sat at the bench under the kitchen table, grabbing one the many smaller tablets that they used to be more mobile. He tapped it a few times and flicked upward.

The hologram in the middle spun around. It slowed, highlighting a red area on the surface of the world. It rolled and pulsated, simulating a storm.

“Looks like this isn’t letting up any time soon. Do we have enough power to last us?” Jeremy asked.

Gavin sat next to him, knees lightly tapping Jeremy’s. “Yeah. Enough for 24 hours on backup. Will it last that long?” He glanced at the hologram wearily.

Jeremy tapped the tablet again. He wrinkled his nose. “Nah. It looks like it shifts with the wind. Can’t last more than a few hours.”

Gavin sighed. His leg bounced nervously as the storm continued to hit against the base. He was grateful that Michael and Ryan were safe, but he was sure they wouldn’t like being trapped in cave for long. He hoped they were okay enough.

Jeremy’s hand lightly rested on Gavin’s bouncing knee. He stopped, looking at Jeremy.

“You alright there, Gavin?” Jeremy asked gently.  

Gavin’s pulse quickened. He realized just how close they were to each other. Knees touching, elbows bumping. The way Jeremy’s hand lightly squeezed his knee in reassurance. Jeremy’s face was inches from his, finally unobstructed by the suit, eyes blinking slowly, cheeks speckled with beauty marks. Gavin wondered briefly if those marks covered the rest of his body too, how far down they went. It looked like they disappeared under his wet suit.

The stir went through his body again, and Gavin’s face reddened slightly. He moved his knees further apart, trying to hide the other stir he felt in his groin. He wished he was back in the lunky metal suits after all, and not the wet suits that let them see everything.

“I’m alright, thanks,” Gavin said, a little breathless.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, made a noise, and then shut his mouth. He shook his head, looking away from Gavin.

“What?” Gavin asked, worrying that he’d done something wrong, or worse.

“Nothing…” Jeremy mumbled. He moved his hand from Gavin’s leg, bringing it up to rub his neck sheepishly. “It’s just that,” he sputtered out, “you know, we’re up here…alone…the four of us…”

“Yes?” Gavin asked.

“And sometimes… you get lonely…” the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

“Uh-huh,” Gavin nodded, heart racing.

“And well…we gotta do what we can…n-not to go crazy up here,” Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, eyes flicking up for a moment to meet Gavin’s eyes. “So I was wondering…”

“Say it, Jeremy,” Gavin said softly, leaning closer.

Jeremy’s face reddened, and he stared at Gavin, eyes half-lidded. “C-Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice low.

Gavin felt his lower part of him stir again, and saw Jeremy, lips parted and eyes staring up at him through his lashes, face flushed with embarrassment and other things, and Gavin leaned in even further still, until they were only an inch apart, and Gavin nearly whispered “yeah”.

And then there was no space between them, and Jeremy lips were on his.

They were warm and chapped, a little scratchy from his beard, and Gavin could barely breathe. His reaction to Jeremy was almost instant, and he pushed back on Jeremy’s lips, wanting to feel every moment of it for as long as he could. He felt Jeremy’s hands wrap around his waist, and Gavin shifted, one leg coming over the bench until he was straddling it, and his own arms draped around Jeremy’s neck.

And this was heaven. Gavin felt elated as he felt every bit of pressure put on him from Jeremy, from their deep kiss to Gavin’s arms touching Jeremy’s hot neck to Jeremy squeezing his waist with the tips of his fingers. And everywhere they touched seem to radiate with heat, pulsate through Gavin’s body like a metronome, and Gavin could only hope that Jeremy felt this too, this little heaven that he’d created.

Gavin didn’t want to pull back, but Jeremy did, taking a deep breath. Meanwhile Gavin was dizzy with happiness, and he opened his eyes, watching Jeremy intently, the problem in his suit long forgotten.

And then Jeremy went forward again, and Gavin almost gasped against him, because _this time it was different_.

This time it was demanding. Jeremy’s hands were gripping hard at Gavin’s waist, and Gavin’s breath hitched as Jeremy’s tongue prodded against his lips experimentally, asking permission.

Gavin let his mouth open and Jeremy’s tongue slid inside his mouth, tasting everything, and suddenly this wasn’t just a kiss anymore. This was something hotter, _filthier_.

Gavin shuddered, heat flowing through him. One of his hands went up into Jeremy’s hair and brought him even closer still, and Jeremy keened in surprise. The noise drove Gavin mad, and he kissed back feverishly, sucking on Jeremy’s tongue and mouth, his lips sweltering with heat.

And then suddenly Jeremy pulled away again, panting heavily. Gavin’s vision was swimming as he breathed raggedly, and he wanted Jeremy back on his mouth, _in his mouth_ , so much that he nearly whined.

Jeremy’s hands gripped Gavin’s hips. He pulled Gavin closer, until Gavin was practically on his lap, legs folding back until he was straddling Jeremy. And then Gavin could feel something poking at his thigh, and Gavin’s heart leapt out of his chest because, holy shit, _Jeremy’s dick was pretty hard right now_.

“Is this okay?” Jeremy asked, voice too innocent for the current situation at hand.

That alone caused Gavin to shiver involuntarily, and he had trouble thinking clearly, because he was pretty sure that Jeremy was asking him to have sex, which was probably the last thing they should be doing now, in the middle of a sandstorm on another planet. But Gavin had wanted it so desperately, so much since the first step on this world, that his decades of logic and intellect had suddenly vanished into space. And his own dick throbbed with want, with _need_ , and Gavin found himself nodding, found himself saying “yes” a little too enthusiastically, and then Jeremy pulled him closer to the point that Gavin’s own erection was flush against Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy looked up at him, a sly smile on his lips. “Eager, aren’t we?” he asked teasingly.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Shut it.” And he dipped to kiss Jeremy again, and as Jeremy did dirty things with his tongue Gavin keened loudly, because Jeremy had started to move his hips. He could feel Jeremy’s cock as it rubbed against his thigh, and that sent Gavin’s own cock twitching, Gavin’s legs wrapping around Jeremy’s waist, trying to feel every bit of friction they had. Gavin was breathless, chest burning because he needed to breathe, dammit, but he didn’t want to move, only feel Jeremy flush against him, hot against him, _hard against him_.

And finally Gavin pulled away, gasping. He stared at Jeremy, his lips already swollen, pupils blown and cheeks flushed so red, and Gavin knew just how screwed he was because Jeremy was gorgeous.

And Jeremy shifted underneath him, pushing Gavin against him, and as he moved to unstraddle the bench Gavin understood. He wrapped his legs tighter around Jeremy and held Jeremy’s neck as Jeremy stood, his hands shifting to Gavin’s ass as better leverage.

Gavin blushed as he realized that Jeremy was holding him, and he felt almost shameful at such a venerable state. But _holy shit it was so good._ Gavin’s dick was up against his stomach, and he could feel Jeremy’s dick through the thin fabric, feeling it twitching against his own. The sensation by itself was driving Gavin insane.

“Damn, you hardly weigh anything,” Jeremy muttered, sounding like he was in a trance. Experimentally he squeezed Gavin’s ass, and the sensation drove Gavin crazy as he arched his back, grinding onto Jeremy’s dick. Jeremy let out noise in surprise, something that was almost a moan, and then Gavin _actually moaned_ , his hips instinctively rolling again.

“Shit,” Jeremy’s stumbled back. “Don’t do that or I’ll drop you,” he warned, his voice low.

Gavin nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. You started it.”

“Well then allow me to finish it,” Jeremy almost purred, sending shivers down Gavin’s spine. Jeremy carried Gavin across the room to the bunks, depositing him on the lowest one. Gavin’s face turned a darker color—this was _Ryan’s_ bunk. Jeremy was going to fuck him on Ryan’s bed.  

“Wait here,” Jeremy said, disappearing for a second. He came back, something in his hand, that he put on the ground next to them.

Gavin barely noticed the action, ears ringing as Jeremy’s commanding “wait here” vibrated through his body. And it was indecent, really, how hard he was right now, how there was a small wet circle now forming at the tip on his dick, and how much he wanted Jeremy to come take care of it, deal with it.

Jeremy appeared over him, his ears red. “So um, how do you want to do this?”

Gavin’s thoughts came whirling to a halt. For some reason, this part of the interaction had been left forgotten to him. Because someone had to do the fucking. And someone had to receive.

Gavin blushed again, feeling stupid for not thinking about this. Up until his point he had wanted Jeremy to be in charge, Jeremy to do the fucking. But he had totally forgotten that it meant _he_ would be fucked.

“Uh…” he managed to say, dumbfounded.

Jeremy stared at him, waiting patiently, and the fact that Jeremy was allowing him to choose made his heart pound. “Can I top?” Gavin asked gently.

If possible, Jeremy’s face grew ever redder, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

Jeremy climbed off the bed, and Gavin got up too. But before Jeremy lied down, Gavin stopped him. “Your suit,” he said.

“Oh” was Jeremy’s response. Gavin reached behind him, unzipping the silicone zipper as far as it would go. And Gavin was right. His beauty marks peppered him everywhere, and Gavin stared at him hungrily.

Jeremy climbed out of it, the suit stretching as it he took it off, and Gavin felt embarrassment flood into his cheeks. He made a face.

“What is it?” Jeremy sounded concerned, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His cock pressed against them, already leaking enough to leave a dark spot against the fabric.

And that was the embarrassing part. Because Gavin wasn’t wearing boxers, or underwear of any sort. In fact, he thought that they weren’t supposed to. He was commando.

He reached back behind him, pulling down his own zipper. And he shimmied out of his suit.

His breath hitched as his cock hit the cool air, and Jeremy let out a chuckle. “You’re commando?”

“Yes,” Gavin hissed, feeling small.

Jeremy pulled his boxers off, approaching Gavin. Gavin’s eyes widened at Jeremy’s dick—it wasn’t the longest, but goddamn it was thick. Jeremy pulled him close, rutting against him, and Gavin shuttered, hips bucking forward.

“I think you going commando is hot as fuck,” Jeremy growled, and Gavin let out a moan. He loved hearing Jeremy’s low voice, so commanding and thick. Suddenly Gavin realized he couldn’t do it. Jeremy was good, too good at it. And Gavin took a shaky breath.

“Jeremy,” he breathed out. “I want you to top.”

He felt Jeremy’s dick twitch against him, and Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Gavin hissed. “I want you to fuck me.” Gavin dipped down, sucking on Jeremy’s neck, and that was all it took. Jeremy guided him down to the bed, straddling him, and he rutted against him, feeling Gavin up and down. Gavin threw his head back, moaning, and he let out a surprised cry as Jeremy’s tongue dragged against Gavin’s chest.

Jeremy paused, sucking harshly at Gavin’s chest, and the sensation was unbearable. Gavin grabbed the side of the bed with one hand. “Jeremy,” he moaned out, hips arching.

“You like that?” Jeremy asked, voice low, and Gavin had no idea how susceptible he was to dirty talk. Every word seemed to vibrate off him, ending at his dick, and he groaned, hips bucking.

Jeremy reached for the floor, and he revealed a tiny bottle of lube. Gavin’s eyes widened. “Where the hell did you get that?” he asked.

Jeremy grinned. “Pulled some strings at the station. Cost them almost 2 grand just to send this extra ounce with us. Totally worth it, to see you like this.” Gavin shuddered at the thought of Jeremy already planning to do something like this before the left earth. God he _loved Jeremy_ , loved the curves of his ass and the heat of his mouth. Gavin felt like the world was shaking, and he was so hard, his dick slick with precome, that Jeremy had to fuck him _now_ before he came.

“I don’t got all day,” Gavin complained, but it came out jumbled and soft. “Hurry up.”

Gavin watched eagerly as Jeremy did as he was told, slicking his fingers with the lube. He hiked up Gavin’s legs onto his shoulders and gently traced his hole.

The sensation was so new, so alien to Gavin that groaned up a storm, feeling his cock throb with delight. “Shit, Jeremy,” he hissed, gripping the bed for dear life, trying to ground himself somewhere.

Jeremy continued, finger pressing against his hole, and Gavin wanted to beg for more, needed more.

The finger left for a second, and Gavin whined loudly. But then Jeremy was pulling him all the way to the end of the bed, stopping just before his ass fell off.

Gavin felt something warm and wet against him, and suddenly Gavin was shaking, jolts of heat flashing through him and straight to his cock as Jeremy’s tongue pressed into him. Gavin could hardly believe how good it felt, how amazing it was that Jeremy was eating him out.

“Jeremy,” Gavin keened. “That’s so good, love. Right there. You’re so good and so sweet—“ Gavin began to babble, losing himself as Jeremy’s tongue darted in and out. Jeremy moaned at Gavin’s sweet talk, and the vibrato tore Gavin to pieces—he was going to come just from Jeremy’s mouth, and he hissed.

Jeremy pulled off at the last moment, and Gavin whined loudly, none too happy. “Come on, Jeremy, _please_.”

Jeremy slid a finger into him in response, shutting Gavin up immediately. “Goddamn,” Jeremy panted, watching as Gavin rutted back into his finger. “If I thought you were talkative before, I was crazy.”

Gavin groaned, desperately wanting more friction against Jeremy. “Another finger, please, Jeremy,” he asked. “I don’t have all day.”

Jeremy chuckled. “I already have two inside you.” And Gavin felt his face heat up. _Oh_. He hadn’t even noticed the second one, he was so turned on and begging. His chest was wet from his dick, the tip an angry red.

He did feel it when Jeremy added a third though, and he cried out.

Jeremy slowed, eyes wide with panic. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” His voice was so soft and concerned that Gavin’s heart began to flutter.

Gavin nodded, adjusting. “Yeah. I’m fine. Please keep going.”

Jeremy did, and Gavin sighed, hips rolling back on his fingers. He went faster, aching for more friction. “I’m ready Jeremy. Come on,” he hissed.

Jeremy instead removed a finger, and Gavin let out a _very_ obscene string of curses as Jeremy began to scissor him painstakingly slow.

“Jesus,” Jeremy said, voice low. “I never thought I would hear Gavin Free say such raunchy words.” He said it so sultry, and Gavin wished Jeremy could’ve whispered it into his ear, if only the bunks were a little bigger.

Jeremy removed his fingers, and Gavin looked down, watching as Jeremy lined up his dick with Gavin. It was a sight to behold, and Gavin wanted it bad.

“Ready?” Jeremy asked.

Gavin nodded. “Go slow.”

And then Jeremy slowly buried his cock inside of Gavin, and it was torturous. He rolled his hips down on Jeremy, his dick twitching as Jeremy went completely in him.

“ _God_ ,” Gavin heard Jeremy whisper. Jeremy’s hand went to Gavin’s hips, holding him down. “Don’t fucking do that.”

“How do you like it?” Gavin purred.

Jeremy hissed. “You’re so fucking tight.” He pulled out, thrusting into Gavin.

Gavin cried out. He gripped the bed again, throwing his head back. “Yes, Jeremy, again, you’re so thick inside me, so good and lovely—“ and Gavin kept sweet talking, his instinct taking over as Jeremy fucked him. Gavin could barely breathe as jolts of pleasure shot straight to his cock, and he so desperately wanted Jeremy to touch him, to send him over the edge into hysteria.

He reached for himself, but Jeremy’s hand slapped him away. “You’re— _fuck_ —going to come by my cock only,” Jeremy growled, driving deeper and deeper into Gavin.

Gavin whined, feeling each roll of Jeremy’s hip, every thrust and drive. He was so gone now, muttering incoherently as Jeremy fucked him out, and Gavin had lost all shame. His cock bounced against his stomach, and Gavin knew that so much as a tug on it would send him over the edge, but his hands remained gripping the sheets and the bed. His mind was only focused on Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy.

And then Jeremy grunted, driving so deep into Gavin, that his entire body shook. Gavin cried out. “Jeremy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—“

Jeremy’s hand wrapped around Gavin’s dick, giving it one tug, and Gavin’s entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames as he came on himself and Jeremy, the shockwaves riding through him. His hips bucked up as his muscles contracted, and Gavin fell into ecstasy, his dick so hot and bothered.

“Fuck,” he heard Jeremy say, “That’s right, you came for me, you’re perfect—“ And then Jeremy pulled out, his hands wrapping around his dick as he tugged a few short times.

He came on Gavin’s thighs, shaking and sputtering, and Gavin didn’t even care, he was still riding his high down. Jeremy steadied himself, and he pushed Gavin to the side to lay down, only to pull him on back on top of him.

Gavin panted, body hazy but so satisfied. He listened to Jeremy’s heartbeat, resting his head on his chest.

“Fuck,” Jeremy said, breathless, and Gavin nodded in agreement.  

“Thanks for not coming inside of me,” Gavin muttered.

Jeremy laughed softly. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy up for it.”

Gavin nodded again. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Gavin, hugging him tightly, and it felt so good to be in Jeremy’s arms. Gavin yawned, wanting more than anything to sleep, but knowing they couldn’t. “We should probably change these sheets. Ryan’s not gonna like it if he found out we fucked on his bed.”

Jeremy gasped a little. “His bed? Shit, I totally forgot.” He sat up slowly, and Gavin followed him, eyes bleary.

“It’s alright, just change them out before he gets here.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Gavin, we only have four sets of sheets.”

Panic set in as he realized what this meant. “Shit! Um, we could switch them out with yours—“

“Yes, okay—“ Jeremy grabbed his own sheets.

“—and I guess we’ll have to clean them when no one else is around,” Gavin laughed. “God, we’re idiots.”

Jeremy shook a finger at him. “Actually we just made history.”

Gavin snorted. “How?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re the first people to ever fuck on another planet.”

 …

It was very quiet.

Gavin was breathing very slowly, watching as the light shifted above him. He knew it couldn’t have been that long since he fell, but it felt like eternity. He no longer felt the spike deep in him, or the burn in his lungs as his oxygen depleted. Instead he watched the light.

This was all his fault. He had decided to make this trek alone, do it alone so that the others could finish setting up the new power source. He thought he could wander off alone for a moment and live.

Instead he was going to suffocate.

Gavin stared at the tether above him. He was so close, only about a foot out of range from where it would dock and give him oxygen. But his side remained stuck to the urchin spike, ready to explode at any moment. 

A warning flashed on his helmet. RETURN TO TETHER. 5% OXYGEN REMAINING.

Maybe the afterlife wouldn’t be so bad.

There would be food and free Netflix, and all the videogames in the world. Gavin could live with that.

But there would be no Jeremy. Gavin’s spirit fell. No more smiling round face. No more secret cuddling sessions while the others fell asleep. No more sweet nothings as Jeremy kissed him. Gavin loved Jeremy so much, and Jeremy loved him too. He would never be the same if Gavin died, nothing but broken.

And Gavin was furious. Jeremy was perfect. He deserved everything. He was not about to die just to hurt him.

So Gavin gasped, reaching for a wrench in his belt. He held it up, pausing.

Then he brought it down as hard as he could on the spike.

If he had more air Gavin would’ve yelled as the shockwave of pain rolled through him. His vision blanched and he felt sick, and he never wanted to feel that pain again, so sharp and terrible.

But he had too. He brought up the wrench again, slamming it down.

The pain was unbearable, and he gasped, a dizzy spell hitting him.

He felt the spike give a little. The urchin had not exploded yet.

Gavin grit his teeth. He held his wrench up and hit it again.

Gavin heard a crack as his wrench completely splintered the spike of the urchin. Gavin rolled over, ignoring the heat of a thousand suns that appeared to crack open from his side.

He heard the tether snap into his suit.

OXYGEN RESTORED.

Tears streamed down Gavin’s face as he saw the notification. He tried to reach up to fling it away, but his arm wouldn’t move. Everything was searing with pain, so Gavin laid there, breathing normally as air filled his lungs. He was going to live.

That’s when the urchin exploded.

It pulsed through the air, sending a puff of red smoke across the cave. The force knocked Gavin into the wall, and he cried out. He felt like his insides were boiling, and his vision blanched. But his tether held strong. It tugged him back to the center of the hole, and Gavin groaned—he couldn’t move, couldn’t feel anything but agony.

Gavin’s eyes rolled back into his head. He fought to stay awake, but the pain consumed him, and he slipped into nonexistence…

…

…

There was a voice.

Gavin felt it rise into his head, gurgling like it emerged from a swamp.

“ _Gavin_.”

Gavin whimpered, because he recognized the voice. Jeremy. He struggled to open to his mouth, but he couldn’t find the strength.

“ _Gavin._ ” The voice grew louder. Gavin, with all his might, tried to open his eyes.

Slowly, his body obeyed. His vision was blurry, spots dancing across his eyes.  Above him was the hole, the sky above him.

He could’ve been imagining it, but he thought he saw something move at the top.

“Gavin!” the voice rang through his com, and it was Jeremy, voice ecstatic. Gavin could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, because Jeremy had found him, found him, _he wasn’t going to die_.

He felt a tug at his tether, and his torso rose up from the ground. Gavin’s body followed, and he winced as the movement caused his wound to shift. He was being hoisted up.

A few painful minutes later Gavin was at the top. They pulled him over to the edge, and Gavin slumped to the ground. He wanted to move, to get up and see, but everything hurt, and he just wanted to shut his eyes.

“Gavin…” Jeremy’s voice echoed, and Gavin could feel someone lifting him up, but Gavin was already gone, drifting away into unconsciousness.

…

“…Maybe just let him sleep there? He’s been up all night worrying,” a voice said.

Gavin shifted. His hands reached out, feeling the soft fabric underneath him. The voice had sounded clear, like it wasn’t coming through a com, but right there in front of him. Gavin opened his eyes.

He was in the bottom bunk, covers tucked over him. In front of him a bit ways off were Michael and Ryan, who were talking in front of the control center. Their voices were low.

Gavin looked next to him, and his heart leapt.

Jeremy was laying on the floor beside him, snoring. His hand was outstretched towards Gavin, like he had been trying to grab him. His cheeks were rosy, breath deep. Peaceful.

Relief flooded through him. He was home.

He sat up and let out a noise. His side ached, deep and sharp. His hand went to it, but where a spike once was there was an ace bandage. It wrapped around his entire torso several times, applying pressure.

“You’re awake,” Ryan said.

Gavin looked at them. Michael and Ryan were staring at him, eyes wide. Then Michael walked quickly towards him. He looked angry.

Gavin frowned, confusion in his voice. “Michael my boy, what—“ and then Michael was hugging him fiercely, breath warm against his neck.

“You fucking moron,” Michael scolded him, but no venom was in his voice. “It was your idea that we should all stick together. You’re lucky you’re alive, you asshole.” He retreated, and Gavin smiled sheepishly at him. Michael sighed, but his mouth turned up.

Next came Ryan. A gentle hand stroked Gavin’s head, and Gavin was shocked to see that Ryan looked almost upset. “We thought you were dead,” he admitted. “Your tether turned gray and suddenly we had no idea where you were. After an hour I assumed the worst. But Jeremy, Jeremy insisted we keep looking.”

Gavin smiled, pressing back against Ryan’s hand before he dropped it.

Below them Jeremy stirred. He sat up, blinking wearily and staring at Michael and Ryan with confusion.

“He’s up, genius,” Michael nodded towards Gavin.

Jeremy looked at Gavin, and Gavin wanted to cry, because Jeremy looked _so relieved_ , so happy to see him.

He scrambled onto his feet and enveloped Gavin into a warm hug, and Gavin squeezed back, and now he really was crying, because he could hear the shake in Jeremy’s voice.

“I’m so sorry, Gavin. We should’ve been there sooner, I should’ve stayed by your side. You were gone for so long and when we found you I thought you were…” Then Jeremy is shaking softly, and Gavin realized that he was struggling to hold it all in, the normally happy, composed man now crumbling in Gavin’s arms.

He heard Michael and Ryan step back and give them some privacy. Jeremy was still talking. “I’m so sorry, Gav. All I want is for to be safe and you weren’t and it’s my fault.”

“What are you bloody talking about?” Gavin pulled back for a moment. Jeremy’s face was flushed, eyes wet with tears as they rolled down his cheeks. Gavin blinked away his own, and he rubbed a gentle thumb over Jeremy’s face, wiping a tear away. “This is not your fault at all. I did this. But you saved me. You found me. I’m alright.” He smiled reassuringly.

Jeremy nodded. He grinned, and then he leaned forward, placing a big wet kiss on Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin squawked, pulling back. Embarrassment flooded through him as he realized that Michael and Ryan were clearly watching. “Jeremy, stop—“

“They already know,” Jeremy sniffed, smile contagious.

Michael nodded behind him. “It was pretty fucking obvious, dude. You should’ve seen Jeremy blubbering while you were gone.” Jeremy’s ears turned pink.

“What?” Gavin’s heart skipped a beat. Jeremy cared so deeply, and it made Gavin breathless.

“Also,” Ryan cleared his throat, an evil look passing through him. “I know what you did in my bed.”

A noise caught in Gavin’s throat, and Jeremy sputtered, trying to say something. “W-what?”

“You really think I’m gonna leave the base unmonitored while we go out?” Ryan’s cheeks colored. “Jesus, guys. I’m not judging here or anything, but next time use your own damn bunk.”

Gavin’s face felt like the sun. Next to him, Jeremy was utterly speechless.

Michael looked back and forth at them, and it dawned on him. He hooted. “Did you—did you really—“ and Michael was laughing.

Gavin frowned, watching as Michael turned hysterical. “Hey!”

“Did you even take your suits off?” Michael wiped a tear away from under his glasses. “How long were we gone, like barely an hour?”

Jeremy jumped to his feet, and Michael ran as Jeremy chased him. Ryan shouted at them to stop running before they knocked something over.

Gavin was laughing, watching it all. Because he felt pulled to all of this, this new home he had, and Jeremy, most of all.

Gravity was a bitch, but Gavin wasn’t letting her win so easily.


End file.
